Shock
by Rachael137
Summary: It's just a short story about KyuMin. ( YAOI, KyuMin, Typo, a Simple Romance, One Shoot )


**- KYUMIN IS REAL –**

**By Dhee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHOCK**

Ada satu saat dimana kau akan merasa menjadi makhluk yang paling lemah. Bahkan seluruh kemampuan yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menutupinya tak akan sanggup lagi. Saat itulah yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Pria itu hanya duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan yang terasa sangat luas. Kemana dekorasi pink yang biasa mewarnai tiap sudutnya? Kemana susunan wine yang tiap malam selalu berkurang kadar isinya? Yang paling menyakitkan adalah kemana sosok yang selama ini telah enam tahun menemani disaat tubuhnya menyerah pada kelelahan?

Ya, pria itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Berulang kali ia hanya mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Tak ada yang ia lakukan lagi saat ini. Setelah selesai dari drama musikalnya, Kyuhyun segera menuju dorm dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melempar begitu saja tas ransel yang ia kenakan ke sudut ruangan. Ia bahkan tak berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Jaket tebal berwarna biru masih melekat di tubuh tingginya. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun sedang kedinginan saat ini? Entahlah mungkin bukan tubuhnya tetapi lebih kepada salah satu sudut hatinya.

Salju turun dengan perlahan dari langit malam Seoul. Kyuhyun yang melirik sekilas dari jendela kamarnya segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai salju karena disaat itulah ia merasakan seseorang yang akan menemaninya. Tapi kini Kyuhyun sendiri, Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar serta memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak bertanya pendapatku hyung?" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ada nada kecewa, sedih dan ketakutan yang terdengar dari suara bassnya. Tentu saja tak akan ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang. Begitu kencangnya sehingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memerah.

Sebuah dering pada ponselnya membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan dengan malas mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya. Kyuhyun terlihat ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Hingga pada panggilan untuk kedua kalinya akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Ya, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau marah padaku Kyu? Aku tidak berniat untuk membuat Sungmin pindah dari kamar kalian." Suara Yesung yang terdengar penuh penyesalan dari seberang sana membuat Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah hingga tubuhnya sudah terduduk di lantai dengan pasrah.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu." Yesung kembali bersuara setelah Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapan sebelumnya. Ada jeda beberapa detik dalam diam. Mereka berdua tak berniat untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Ia tidak berhak untuk menyalahkan sang main vocal Super Junior itu. Hanya saja Kyuhyun sedikit merasa kecewa karena kepindahan Yesung membuat sang roommatenya itu pindah dari kamar yang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka gunakan bersama.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, Ia kembali mengeratkan ponsel di telinga kanannya "Ini bukan salahmu hyung. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja, semua terasa begitu mendadak untukku. Apalagi Sungmin hyung tak mengatakan alasan utamanya padaku. Ia hanya mengatakan barang-barangnya sudah terlalu banyak sehingga ia butuh ruangan sendiri."

"Tanyakan saja langsung padanya! Kau tahu karena ucapan Sungmin di Sukira kemarin malam yang mengatakan kalian tidak sekamar lagi membuat para ELF yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai Kyumin Shipper menjadi resah." Terdengar kekehan kecil dari tawa ringan Yesung. Kyuhyun sekali lagi tak berniat untuk merespon ucapan sang hyung.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Bolehkan aku tutup teleponnya! Aku ingin menyendiri sebentar."

"Baiklah." Yesung dengan terpaksa menutup teleponnya.

Setelah mengakhiri perbincangan singkatnya. Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya begitu saja ke lantai membuat isinya berhamburan. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli lagi dengan barang mahal itu. Kyuhyun berbaring di lantai kamarnya, menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan sayu. Hingga akhirnya ia mencoba untuk tertidur.

Kyuhyun benar-benar menyerah untuk saat ini. Sejak keputusan sang roommate untuk menempati kamar yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Yesung secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa ada alasan yang jelas membuat Kyuhyun sangat kecewa. Begitu kagetnya saat kamarnya tak lagi penuh dengan semua aksesoris pink. Tidak hanya itu, apalagi perlakuan sang hyung spesialnya itu terasa seperti menghindar. Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin marah, berteriak, dan menangis untuk mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Tapi Ia tidak bisa, Ia harus memainkan topengnya dengan sempurna. Tersenyum di depan semua penggemarnya, memainkan peran seorang "Frank" dengan baik di atas panggung lalu bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang khas.

Untuk malam ini, Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi?

.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja kembali dari siaran SUKIRA. Ia membuka pintu dorm dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang yang terletak di ruang tengah. Hyukjae yang saat itu sedang menikmati semangkuk ramen, memilih untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Hyukjae menaruh mangkuknya di atas meja kaca dan ikut duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Sungmin yang merasa kurang nyaman karena Hyukjae kini menatapnya dengan intens. Hyukjae hanya menggerakan sudut bibirnya seraya tersenyum miris.

"Sejak Kyuhyun pulang dari drama musikalnya. Ia tidak keluar kamar sama sekali bahkan saat kusuruh Ia untuk makan. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, kamarnya dikunci dari dalam." Ucapan Hyukjae membuat Sungmin seakan berada di dalam pengadilan sebagai tersangka. Sungmin tahu Hyukjae sedang menghakiminya. Tidak ada penyebab lain yang bisa merubah mood seorang magnae di Super Junior selain seorang bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur." Jawab Sungmin singkat membuat Hyukjae mendelik kaget. Hyukjae kali ini menatap horor sang hyungnya. Hyukjae tidak peduli jika saat ini Sungmin akan mengeluarkan jurus andalan martial art padanya.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun seperti itu karena kau memilih untuk tidak sekamar lagi." Nada ucapan Hyukjae meninggi. Bahkan wajahnya telah memerah. Hyukjae tahu Kyuhyun jarang bercerita kepadanya. Kyuhyun hanya senang bermain dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu luang dengan berbagai kegiatan. Tapi sebagai orang yang satu dorm dengan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae sangat mengerti perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu diambil pusing sikap Kyuhyun. Aku yakin besok dia akan kembali seperti semula." Sekali lagi Sungmin menjawab dengan santai tanpa memandang wajah Hyukjae. Sungmin memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada ponselnya seraya membuka blog pribadinya.

"Hyung, apa kau benar akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" kali ini suara Hyukjae terdengar rendah tapi sungguh saat ini Hyukjae terlihat sedih.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Pintu kamar terbuka, terlihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Rambut yang berantakan, matanya yang sembab bahkan baju yang ia kenakan sangat lusuh.

"Selesaikan permasalahan kalian berdua! Aku tak ingin semua ini menjadi kacau." Hyukjae menyadari suasana yang semakin tidak nyaman saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan. Hyukjae memilih untuk berjalan keluar dorm dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Tinggallah sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalam dorm lantai 11. Mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan tapi tak satupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Salah satu suara yang terdengar hanya dari sebuah televisi layar datar yang sengaja dibiarkan menyala oleh Sungmin. Kedua pria ini sebenarnya tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang tengah ditayangkan. Mereka lebih terlihat seakan berada pada dunia pikirannya masing-masing.

Dentangan jam menunjukan pukul dua malam waktu Seoul. Itu berarti mereka berdua sudah berada dua jam dalam diam. Akhirnya Sungmin berdiri dan mengambil ranselnya. Langkahnya terhenti begitu lengan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Sangat erat hingga membuat bekas memerah pada lengan putih Sungmin.

"Aku lelah Kyu. Aku ingin tidur." Sungmin berusaha memutus kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menyadari bahwa tatapan Kyuhyun sekarang sangat mengerikan. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tengah membencinya sekarang. Tapi Sungmin sepertinya keliru. _"Kyuhyun tak akan pernah marah dengan hyung spesialnya itu" _

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat kencang hingga Sungmin merasa sedikit sesak. Ransel yang digenggam Sungmin terjatuh di lantai begitu Kyuhyun menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam berusaha bersikap pasif bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya. Sungmin melihat ada aliran air mata yang terjatuh pada sudut mata Kyuhyun. Hanya tipis tapi Sungmin mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar sedih dengan keputusannya. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Sungmin. Berusaha berulang kali untuk mengecup dan menghisapnya perlahan. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya begitu merasakan bahwa Sungmin hanya terdiam dan tak berniat untuk menanggapinya.

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya hyung?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa. Pandangnya tertunduk mengarah pada lantai marmer putih.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan. Aku hanya butuh ruangan sendiri karena barang-barangku sudah terlalu banyak." Sungmin masih berdiri dan tak berniat mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Termasuk dengan tidur pada ruangan terpisah dan menghindar dariku." Kyuhyun berteriak dengan frustasi sambil memukulkan tangannya pada pinggiran sofa.

"Hentikan Kyu! Bersikaplah lebih dewasa dan jangan menarik kesimpulan sesimpel itu."

"Aku memang tidak dewasa. Aku memang tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bertanya padamu terlebih dulu. Aku selalu kesal jika kau dekat dengan orang lain. Itu semua karena aku menganggapmu sangat penting, Hyung. Sekarang kau menghindar dariku, apa salahku Hyung? Apa kau lelah dengan semua ini?" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Hanya seorang Sungmin yang bisa menjadikan Kyuhyun jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan topeng atau kamuflase yang selalu ia tampilkan di dunia hiburan.

Sungmin kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar menahan emosinya.

"Aku mencoba untuk menjauh Kyu. Kau harus siap dengan semua ini. Bukankah pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah nantinya. Kau punya hidupmu dan aku punya hidupku."

Sungmin tak lagi menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan deraan air mata yang telah membasahi wajah mulusnya. Ia ingin menangis. Bukan karena Ia lemah tapi karena ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kau harus siap jika aku akan meninggalkanmu nanti. Beberapa tahun lagi aku akan mengikuti wajib militer. Lagipula Super Junior tak akan selamanya. Ada saat nanti kita semua harus terpisah dan memilih untuk menjalani hidup masing-masing. Untuk itu aku berpikir saat Yesung hyung akan pindah dari dorm. Aku akan memilih untuk tidak lagi sekamar denganmu. Kita harus memulai dengan membiasakan semua ini, Kyu. Kita harus mengakhiri semua ini dengan perlahan." Jawaban Sungmin dengan terisak sungguh sangat menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya berusaha meresapi setiap perkataan dari Sungmin. Keduanya menangis dalam diam tanpa berusaha untuk saling menenangkan. Meraka berdua tahu mereka butuh untuk menangis saat ini.

"Jadi benar, Kau berniat untuk menjauh dariku Hyung?" Kyuhyun semakin frustasi saat pertanyaannya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sungmin.

"Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat. Berulang kali aku menceritakan setiap momen yang kita berdua lakukan. Aku tak menyadari efek terburuk dari ucapanku."

"Bukankah para ELF mendukung semua ini. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan jika kita benar-benar seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Lalu dimana efek terburuknya hyung?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Jangan menutup mata Kyu! Mereka hanya sebagian kecil yang berharap hubungan kita nyata. Lebih banyak yang akan menjudge dan menghakimi ini. Kau tahu ini sebuah kesalahan yang tak akan pernah termaafkan oleh siapapun. Aku tak ingin membuatmu berjalan pada alur yang salah. Kau punya masa depan sebagai penyanyi yang hebat. Kau akan lebih bersinar nantinya." Sungmin menaruh telapak tangannya di atas bahu Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kau salah hyung. Aku tak akan menjadi apa-apa tanpa dukunganmu. Ini memang hubungan yang salah tapi aku tak akan peduli. Kurasa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini padamu. Jadi jika kau berpikir dengan menjauhiku akan membuatku semakin bersinar. Itu salah besar, yang terjadi kau akan membunuhku secara perlahan."

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka yang dulu selama enam tahun mereka tempati bersama. Sempat Sungmin menolak dengan menahan langkahnya. Tapi percuma karena Kyuhyun mengenggam lengannya dengan kencang. Akhirnya Sungmin pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya dan berjalan kearah jendela tempat mereka menaruh beberapa botol wine. Kyuhyun membuka salah satu botol wine yang baru saja ia beli saat berada di China kemarin. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan memberikan satu gelas bening padanya. Kyuhyun menuangkan wine itu hanya seperempat bagian ke dalam gelas Sungmin dan gelas miliknya.

"Kurasa kita akan berpikir tenang jika kita melakukan aktifitas ini." Kyuhyun meneguk dengan cepat winenya dan kembali menuangkan ke dalam gelas miliknya.

"Aku tak akan merubah keputusanku, Kyu." Sungmin tidak berniat untuk minum wine saat ini. Ia hanya mengoyang-goyangkan gelasnya dan meletakannya di atas meja kecil.

"Aku tahu kau memang sedang membuatku lebih bersikap dewasa. Aku tahu kau sedang mempersiapkan diriku agar aku tidak kesulitan saat kau akan meninggalkan aku untuk wajib militer nanti. Tapi bukan cara seperti ini hyung. Ada banyak cara yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan semestinya kau berdiskusi dulu denganku." Kyuhyun juga ikut menaruh gelas winenya. Sekarang Ia berdiri di depan Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Kita akan berpisah nantinya, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun saat mengatakannya. Jujur saja, Sungminpun tidak akan sanggup jika itu benar menjadi kenyataan. Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin hingga kedua mata mereka kembali saling menatap. Kyuhyun mencium singkat kedua kelopak mata Sungmin dan mengusapkan jarinya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di wajah Sungmin.

"Tidak akan hyung! Tidak akan ada yang berani mencoba memisahkan kita berdua. Aku akan bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka. Kau sudah menyetujui untuk menjalin hubungan denganku. Itu berarti kau juga telah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingku apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan mereka katakan nanti. Karena bagiku hanya seorang Lee Sungmin yang akan mendampingi hidupku."

"Kau yakin sekali dengan ucapanmu?" Sungmin terlihat ragu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya kau, hyungdeul, orangtuaku, orangtuamu, Ahra nunna, Sungjin dan mereka para Kyumin shipper yang tersebar di belahan dunia manapun. Jadi tentu saja aku sangat yakin dengan ucapanku Lee Sungmin. Hentikan pikiranmu itu yang menganggap bahwa menjauh dariku akan membuatku bahagia." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus pundak Sungmin berusaha untuk meresapi keintiman mereka. Kyuhyun tahu Ia tidak butuh semua orang di dunia ini untuk memahami perasaannya dan kesalahannya. Cukup baginya jika Sungmin berada di sampingnya maka Ia akan merasa semua baik-baik saja. Begitu juga Sungmin. Ia juga sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun di hidupnya.

"Baiklah aku salah. Tapi barang-barangku sudah kupindahkan ke kamar itu. Aku tak mungkin mengembalikannya lagi." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang seakan mengekspresikan kelegaannya karena hubungan mereka kembali membaik. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin bergidik ngeri saat mengakhiri ucapannya karena sang magnae tengah berseringai. Ya, gaya andalan seorang Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja di sana! Itu lebih baik, berarti kamar ini akan lebih luas dan kita punya dua ruangan pribadi. Kita bisa melakukan "itu" dengan lebih leluasa. Benarkan Sungminku?" Kyuhyun menyudutkan Sungmin di tembok kamar sehingga Sungmin tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah melupakan kesedihannya. Ekspresinya telah berubah dengan sangat cepat. Kedua matanya menatap intens wajah dan bibir plum Sungmin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tentu saja berubah panik dan sedikit takut.

"Itu semua karena ulahmu. Kau telah membuatku gila. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi berpikir untuk membuat Hyukjae itu pindah ke dorm atas. Dengan begitu kita bisa memiliki dorm lantai 11 khusus untuk kita berdua. Itu lebih menyenangkan bukan?" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin dengan gaya seduktif dan sedikit menjilat daun telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin makin tersudut.

"Dasar Kyuhyun pervert!" Teriak Sungmin dengan keras membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kencang. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat wajah panik Sungmin karena telah digoda olehnya. Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah sempurna menahan malu.

"Baiklah hyung. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Besok pagi jadwal kita sudah menumpuk." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sekilas dan membawa Sungmin untuk berbaring di tempat tidur yang biasa mereka gunakan.

"Malam ini kau tidur di sini saja! Besok baru aku yang akan tidur di kamarmu." Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Seperti rutinitas pada malam sebelumnya. Kyuhyun akan tidur dengan memeluk tubuh Sungmin sambil menyanyikan lagu favorit mereka berdua. Sementara Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun dan menikmati suara merdu dari Kyuhyun. Hingga pada akhirnya kedua mata mereka terpejam dan pasrah pada keheningan malam

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

*** **Shock**,,,, jelas ini semua karena berita mereka pisah kamar. Rasanya galau tingkat tinggi tapi balik lagi positive thinking aja. Mungkin Sungmin Oppa cuma pengen ngungsiin semua barang-barang pink-nya. Kalian tahu kan betapa addict-nya Sungmin sama hal-hal berbau pink.

*** Lagipula mereka tetep pada dorm yang sama. Bukan berarti mereka ngga bisa bubu bareng donk huaha...ha...ha...ha... – Dhee ketawa bareng sama Zen 'n si – Evil Kyuhyun - Rachael lagi bantuin Sungmin Oppa ngelus bahunya n bisikin "sabar...sabar"

Regards

Dhee


End file.
